In the related art, a moving body tracking device that tracks a moving body in an image is known. For example, according to a technique disclosed in PTL 1, a prediction position of a moving body in a current frame is obtained based on position information of the moving body in a past frame. In addition, a candidate object having a predetermined unique characteristic in the moving body is extracted from image data in the current frame, and a candidate object closer to the prediction position among the extracted candidate objects is specified as the moving body.